


One Plus Five

by Caprichoso



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Nonbinary Kurapika, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprichoso/pseuds/Caprichoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To start a fire, first you need a spark. First-sentence meme: readers provide the first sentence of a story, and I write the next five. Ratings, themes, and characters will vary. Open to prompts and pairing suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Plus Five

**Anonymous asked: Kurapika woke up with his head hurting, wondering what had happened last night.**

* * *

 

Cracking a bleary eye crusted with sleep and dehydration from what was undoubtedly a series of uncharacteristically poor decisions, he noted that his face was currently buried in carpet that looked suspiciously like the one in his living room, though he’d never gotten quite this intimate a view of–

_Intimate wasn’t the right word to describe what they were doing with each other, **to**  each other, desperately racing towards a release that was coming far too quickly and not fast enough, yet somehow no other word fit. Leorio slammed his hips against Kurapika in a way that might have been called vicious if not for the words, the glorious, tender words that tumbled rough-cut from his lips– so sexy, fucking beautiful, wonderful boy, don’t be ashamed, never be ashamed, perfect the way you are. Long fingers with callused tips stroked against the parts of Kurapika that he had hidden for years, had been terrified to show; and he was accepted and cherished and happy– so happy– and grateful that their position meant the tears of joy streaming from scarlet eyes could fall to the carpet unseen; if he saw them, Leorio might stop, and Kurapika never,  **ever**  wanted him to stop…_

A clatter from the kitchen snapped Kurapika back to the present, where muffled swearing and the sound of porcelain on granite eventually led to the sight of a boxer-clad Leorio bearing two cups of coffee and a sheepish grin that made the whole world just a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> These are ridiculously fun to write, so if you have a sentence in mind that you'd like to see me tackle, please feel free to drop it in a review or PM, or over on Tumblr (fartoomanycrushes)! I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
